1. Field of this Invention
The present invention relates to a dental flossing tool and more particularly, it relates to a manual flossing tool with controllable tensioning and advancing mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When flossing, it is required to stretch the floss taut using sawing motion to slide through tightly adjoined teeth, then slack a little to curve it into “C” shape against the side of a tooth, then stretch it again properly but not too tight, to scrape the tooth outwardly from beneath the gum line. It is also required to shift out soiled or frayed sections replacing with fresh ones frequently during flossing. Human hands are capable of doing both, but awkward to jam into the mouth and the fingers are not comfortable when wrapped with floss strands.
Therefore an ideal tool to aid flossing, shall provide the user means to taut and slack the floss at will, and to replace the soiled sections easily. At the same time for purpose of putting the tool in practical use, ergonomic handling, positively tying down the loose end(s) of the floss, isolation of spent floss from fresh section shall also be included in consideration.
Over the years numerous tools had been devised to aid flossing, among which some have good tensioning methods and some have effective advancing means, but combination of the two in one flossing tool still have room to perfection. Combining all other functionalities together with tensioning and advancing mechanism into one flossing tool yet leaves further room for endeavors.